


you shine golden in the night.

by sleepysungs (astralkis)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralkis/pseuds/sleepysungs
Summary: hyunjin keeps seeing a mysterious boy in his dreams with stars for freckles and chocolate for eyes.despite the way his past relationships ended up (not well), hyunjin dives headfirst into a blind quest, ready to find the second half to his whole.and all changbin can do is watch.(hyunlix and changjin.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	you shine golden in the night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhwang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwang/gifts).



> for kenzie's birthday!  
> happy birthday, i love u so much <3 
> 
> here's chapter 1 of [garbled noises] because i really want to finish this story. hopefully my motivation can pull through 🤞
> 
> enjoy!

"A mysterious star boy."

Hyunjin didn't know what to say. 

"Well. I mean… I'm just saying. It's a weird feeling, really," he said, his breath freezing into puffs of white. "I think I'm destined to find him, Changbin."

Changbin stared at him as if he had lost his goddamn mind. Even through three layers of jackets, a scarf, a beanie, and his pollution mask, he held an intense glare, making Hyunjin squirm.

"Don't do that," Hyunjin said. "I get it, I'm being stupid."

"I didn't say that," Changbin sighed. "I just don't want you to overthink it. It’s probably just a normal dream.”

Hyunjin nodded vigorously, trying to convince himself that he was wrong. He let go of the breath he was holding and turned to the crossing in front of him. The light was still red.

Changbin scanned his face. He knew that Hyunjin would overanalyze anything and everything. He would lose his sleep and appetite over nothing but a dream, falling back into that pattern of desperation to grasp at something non-existent. And yet, he knew he had no control over it.

“Stop it!” Hyunjin murmured, his ears burning red. “I know that look.”

“You can’t even see my face.”

The crosswalk signal switched to green. 

“I have peripheral vision, genius.”

Changbin chuckled. “Whatever, let’s go.”

They tramped down the bustling silence of the city, hands stuffed into the warmth of their pockets, hair ruffled by the wind. There was no destination; the plan was to wander aimlessly in the hopes of unloading whatever they started carrying since the last time they met. They did this weekly, and Hyunjin needed every second of it after being regularly deprived of human interaction. 

From two stores down the street, the smell of freshly baked bread and french vanilla wafted towards them. Changbin waited to get close to it to ask if Hyunjin wanted coffee, which he did. 

The place was warm-- a safe haven for cold, lost souls like them. After ordering two basic Americanos, they grabbed a booth close to the door and settled down across from each other.

“Okay, fine, I’ll bite,” Changbin announced, blowing lightly on his coffee. “Tell me the whole story.”

Hyunjin smiled. “Okay. Don’t laugh, okay? This is serious.”

Changbin rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Okay.” Hyunjin took a deep breath and explained his dream.

It was unusually lucid. While his dreams were typically blurry, illogical experiences, this one felt like he had teleported to an alternate dimension.

He was on a beach. The clouds were so perfect, he swore he saw them on a Windows XP default background. The sand was soft-- which freaked him out because he could actually _feel_ it. Sunlight kissed his shoulders, sending warmth pulsing through his body. 

He stood still, waiting for the next wave to swallow the coast from underneath his toes. 

He knew someone was there before he saw them.

“Do you like it?”

Hyunjin turned to find the most beautiful boy he’d ever laid his eyes on. He had stars-- literal _stars_ \-- for freckles, and his eyes were a soft chocolate brown. Hyunjin was convinced he held the entire known universe inside them. He had a cheeky grin slapped across his face, waiting for Hyunjin’s opinion on… what?

“Do I like what?”

His grin fell. “The beach, of course! I made it!”

“...Huh?”

The boy grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the sea without explaining. Hyunjin let him lead, probably because he was cute. They stumbled their way up to an enormous drop down the side of a cliff. He had no idea how they got from the beach to a 100-foot death fall in two minutes.

Hyunjin’s voice climbed about three octaves. “Don’t tell me you’re going to push me off this thing.” 

The boy laughed. “Don’t worry.”

_You’ll fall by yourself._

Before Hyunjin could fully process the fact that the boy had said something without moving his lips, he was already plummeting. 

He woke up with the warmth still on his shoulders.

“Okay, but that’s easily just a normal dream,” Changbin muttered, stirring his now-cold coffee. “What does that have to do with destiny?”

“I’m… not exactly sure,” Hyunjin admitted. “It just felt different.”

Changbin sighed. “Well, we can’t pretend that this boy exists somewhere just for you to search for him and break your own heart again.”

He struck a nerve, but Hyunjin didn’t get angry. He _couldn’t_. He knew it was true.

All his past relationships had ended the same mysterious way: he would start dating someone, they would kiss, and the very next day, all traces of them would be erased from existence. It sounded ridiculous to even think about-- let alone say aloud. It made Hyunjin wonder if he was _that_ bad of a kisser.

“Just ignore it, Hyunjin,” Changbin said. “We can deal with it if there’s another sign.”

“I guess.”

* * *

It only took a week for him to show up again.

This time, they were in a room. The boy was sitting in the middle of his closet, rifling through old photographs. A box of old photo albums was knocked over, its contents spilling onto the hardwood floors. Hyunjin bent down and picked one up carefully, blowing the dust off its cover.

The boy coughed and fanned the air. “Hey, watch it!”

Hyunjin mumbled a quiet apology and began paging through the album.

They were all pictures of the boy as a toddler-- he’d barely changed over the years. He seemed very happy as a kid; his grin shone through the picture, drawing a smile from Hyunjin.

“You were so small,” he giggled. “I could fit you in my pocket.”

The boy chuckled. “You probably still could.”

They locked eyes for a second too long, and Hyunjin’s heart started pounding. Blood rushed into his ears and his vision clouded with dancing spots. He had to look away.

What the fuck?

He tried doing it again, but the boy wasn’t looking at him anymore.

That was weird.

Hyunjin dropped the album on the bed and walked around the room. He decided to examine the bookshelf first. 

It was filled top to bottom with about 40 copies of the same book: a white hardback with no title on it. He pulled it out, and gold dust immediately filled the room, swirling and multiplying into a storm.

It would've been beautiful if it weren't for the fact that Hyunjin was being swallowed by a glittery blizzard. It felt like the dream was going to end, and he didn't want to risk leaving until he could find tangible information about the boy.

He shouted into the golden abyss. "Hey! What's your name?" 

_Already? This would be so fun as a slowburn._

"Please?"

_Fine, since you asked so nicely (and because you're cute): it's Felix._

"Where can I find you? How old are you?"

 _You can wait for those._ Felix chuckled. _Bye bye, now!_

Before he knew it, the gold melted into black, and Hyunjin drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts head lee felix with glittery freckles


End file.
